1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid circuit devices. More specifically the present invention is directed to fluid conduits for transmitting fluid signals among various elements and methods for making such fluid conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent years, it has been required that various fluid devices such as a gas control device, hydraulic machineries and devices such as a hydraulic actuator, and pneumatic instruments are to be particularly reliable and durable. Under the circumstances, various types of fluid circuit boards have been developed as means to transmit fluid signals among elements in this type of fluid devices. However, those prior art devices have serious limitations either in the size and spacing of the fluid circuits or in the manufacturing operations which prevent the production of fluid circuit devices of optimum weight and cost.